A New Wielder
by midnightthebrave101
Summary: Midnight is a very lonely girl with no allies. Only enimies. But when strage things happen to her, she finds out about the true girl inside the lonely shell. But little does she know about the dangers of her newly found powers, and the evil lurking at every step...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story ever! I want to thank WishUponAStar1015 for letting me use her story idea! (And hier Character. Freya belongs to him, people!)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I just barely missed the bus. But, sadly, I wasn't that happy that I made it.

Mostly cause the bus driver hates my guts.

And that I'm an outcast. I'm the new girl here. They say I'm one of the weirdest girls with a weirder birth mark. I don't mean anything to them... But they don't care to get to know me.

Yes, I do have a weird birth mark. (It's a heart with wings on either side. It's on my ankle, where everyone can see it…) I think it's awesome. And they probably heard the pathetic runaway rebel story.

You see, I'm an orphan. I lived in orphanages all my short, pathetic life. No one seems to care; no matter hard I try to be nice. Finally, sick of the broken heart I had, I ran away. Shortly after, I got caught. But I never stop trying.

Anyways, I was boarding the bus when the driver started scowling.

"Took ya long enough, freak." She said. "I don't have time for the likes of you."

I gave her a death stare. "Aw, shove it down your throat, you piece of-"

I was cut off as the driver smacked me in the face.

She smacked with such a force that I reeled back to the stairs. I held the railing for support.

"Like I said, I don't have time. So sit your little behind down and shut up!"

As I slowly got over my shock, I made my way to the back of the bus. Soon, people were staring, pointing, and whispering about me. I slunk into the seat, wishing that I could disappear from this nightmare.

As I slowly fell into soft sleep, I let myself slip into my dreams.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

I Breathed in the salt air and looked at my surroundings. From where I was, it looked like I was on a beach. My feet were covered on the soft, cool sand. I bent down to brush it off, and gasped in surprise.

I was wearing a white sleeveless dress. The bottom of the dress was totally shredded, and I don't know how that happened. But that wasn't what surprised me.

What surprised me was that my birthmark was glowing in many colors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope your not feeling as crapy as i am right now lol. **

**Thanks to:**

**WishAponAStar1015: Yah. It was short. xD Im just not very good with long chapters. Ill try though.**

**Everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was so startle that I fell into the white sand. _What's happening to me?_ I thought.

" You are very special, Midnight."

I spun around as quickly as I could, considering I was still in the sand. " Who are you?!" I screeched.

"Tsk. Don't you remember me?" said the man. "Can't say I'm surprised, though. They probably took away your memory."

_What the? _"Who are you and what the heck are you talking about?!"

"All those questions will be answered sooner or later. But why don't you spread your wings and explore the island?" said the man.

"Wait… Wings? What wings? This is an island?" I asked.

"Ugh. You ask to many questions. And you do have wings. Don't you remember?" asked the man.

"No, I don't!"

"Its to late now. But remember this. The door to your world has been open once again."

Just as he said that, he disappeared. All he left was footprints… and a bunch of strange creatures. They were black as night, and attacked anything in sight. _Heartless_. The word just came into my mind. I gasped. I tried to run away, but the heartless were to fast. They climbed onto me as I ran away. I writhed and tried to fight the creatures off, but it was impossible. I knew that this was hopeless. So I stopped fighting and expected the worst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A spitball smacked my face. I opened my eyes and found myself on the bus again. I sighed in relief.

"Hey, snoozer, why don't you take a hike?" yelled the bus driver.

I glared at her. I quickly jumped off the bus and headed to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sooooooo bored. I was stuck in woodshop class, and all my teacher was doing was lecturing. I almost fell asleep. But then I remembered the terrifying dream, and thought less of it. As I was looking for something to do, of the corner of my eye, I saw the strangest creature in the class. My mind wandered back to the dream, and I gasped.

The heartless were here. And there was almost nothing we could do.


End file.
